Dump trucks and off highway trucks are designed to carry heavy loads and often are required to work in areas of uneven grade. Suspension systems for these machines need to be robust and capable of supporting these loads while withstanding forces due to shifting loads during normal operation. In the case of tandem axle machines the suspension components need to allow for pitch and roll of each axle while overcoming obstacles and still maintain balance of the load. To reduce such shear stresses in suspension components it is important that proper placement of these components are optimized.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.